love can be found anywhere
by GinevraPutri
Summary: "Oke, kalau gitu kita bakal terjebak selamanya di sini, dan bakal mati dua hari ke depan. Itu kan, maksud kamu?" Sakura mendengus angkuh. —Sasusaku. Oneshot.


" _Oke, kalau gitu kita bakal terjebak selamanya di sini, dan bakal mati dua hari ke depan. Itu kan, maksud kamu?" Sakura mendengus angkuh._

.

 **love can be found anywhere**

© GinevraPutri

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

"Berhenti merengek,"

Sakura mau tak mau menyelesaikan keluhannya dalam sekali napas— khawatir tidak akan berhasil keluar dari tempat ini secara _utuh_. Uchiha Sasuke memang tampaknya bukan tipe cowok penyuka kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi Sakura lebih suka memenuhi pikirannya dengan hal-hal negatif tentang pemuda yang kini melemparkan tatapan beraroma kematian padanya tersebut.

Oh, tenang saja, Sakura sudah lebih dulu minta maaf pada Tuhan soal itu.

"Kuharap kamu sedang memikirkan jalan keluar sekarang ini, Tuan Uchiha _yang terhormat_."

Sakura terjebak. Ulangi, Sakura terjebak.

"Aku nggak bisa berpikir kalau kamu mengomel seperti itu, Nona Haruno _yang pendiam_."

Di tengah hutan, sementara teman-temannya yang lain sedang asyik-asyik mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun nanti malam.

"Aku nggak ngomel."

Dan seakan hal itu belum cukup membuatnya menderita, Tuhan menempatkan seorang pemuda yang _baik hati, bijaksana, dan kelewat ramah_ persis di sebelahnya, ketika ia tanpa sengaja menginjak jebakan khusus binatang buas.

"Kubilang diam."

 _Yah, setidaknya salah satu dari yang terjebak memang masuk kategori hewan buas.._

Oh, _Kami-sama._

Sakura sudah merapal segala macam doa yang ia tahu, kendati tidak banyak _sih_ , tapi _masa_ tidak ampuh untuk mendatangkan malaikat penolong, barang satu pun, mengingat lubang berdinding tanah yang kelewat apek baunya ini sudah Sakura huni selama tiga jam terakhir.

Ada _dia_ , lagi.

 _Well_ , gadis berambut merah muda itu sebenarnya sudah punya firasat tidak enak sewaktu Hinata mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan tas karier jumbo dan cengiran lebar. Firasat Sakura bertambah tidak enak lagi ketika teman seperjuangannya itu menceritakan perihal berkemah dan _bersenang-senang dengan beberapa cowok tampan._

Memang sedang libur kampus, dan Sakura juga tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, jadi— ya, ia setuju.

—sebelum ia tahu kalau cowok-cowok tampan yang dimaksud ini adalah teman-teman Naruto, pacar Hinata, dan teman-teman Naruto _selalu_ menyimpang dari selera Sakura.

"Lubang ini terlalu dalam, jadi kalau pun aku mau mengangkatmu ke atas, kamu nggak akan bisa mencapai permukaan sana."

Pada penekanan kata 'mau' dan 'nggak akan bisa', Sakura mengelus dada. Walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada gunanya mencoba bersabar dalam menghadapi iblis ganteng yang Naruto suguhkan padanya ini.

"Kita bisa mencobanya dulu sebelum kamu bilang aku nggak akan bisa—"

"Aku nggak mau mengangkatmu, Haruno, kupikir kamu sudah tahu, jadi aku nggak perlu bilang segamblang itu."

Sial.

"Kamu bisa berteriak sampai pita suaramu putus juga, tapi nggak akan ada yang mendengarnya." lanjutnya, masih dengan nada datar menyebalkan yang sama.

"Kamu kan nggak tahu seberapa keras aku bisa teriak."

"Kita terlalu jauh dari perkemahan, bodoh."

Naruto menemukan cowok kasar macam ini dimana, _sih?_

"Oke, kalau gitu kita bakal terjebak selamanya di sini, dan bakal mati dua hari ke depan. Itu kan, maksud kamu?" Sakura mendengus angkuh. "Aku nggak mau mati di depanmu. Itu harapan terakhirku."

"Bilang kalau kamu sudah mau menghembuskan napas terakhir, biar aku bisa mengalihkan pandang kemana saja."

"Dengan senang hati. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Hening.

Oke, ralat. Sakura mau mati sekarang saja, _deh_.

.

"Aku nggak tahan lagi!"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang ketika gadis nyentrik dengan rambut merah muda konyol itu berdiri dan mulai meneriakkan permintaan tolong ke arah angkasa senja (lagi). Ia tak percaya Tuhan tega membunuhnya pelan-pelan dengan cara seperti ini..

"HEI, TOLONG KAMI! SIAPA PUN YANG MENDENGAR, TOLONG SELAMATKAN KAMI!"

Dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat _, sih_?

"SETIDAKNYA KALAU KALIAN NGGAK MAU MENYELAMATKAN DIA, SELAMATKAN AKU SAJA! KALIAN BAKAL MENYESAL KALAU KEHILANGANKU!"

—dasar iblis.

"Kamu ini bisa diam nggak, sih?"

Yang diajak bicara malah berkacak pinggang, netra _emerald_ nya menantang. "Aku nggak semudah itu menyerah, tahu."

"Kamu bodoh, Haruno."

"Beraninya—"

"Sudah kubilang nggak ada gunanya!" Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya dengan gemas. "Mereka nggak akan ingat kalau aku dan kamu nggak ada di sana."

"Hinata bakal sadar _sejelas petir yang menyambar_ kalau aku hilang."

"Buat apa dia memikirkanmu _sejelas petir yang menyambar_ kalau di sana ada Naruto?" sangkal Sasuke keras-keras. "Nggak— mereka nggak akan peduli."

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Gadis itu balas mencebik. "Pesimis bukan jalan keluar, asal kamu tahu saja."

"Dan optimis juga bukan jalan keluar, kan?"

Ia kehabisan kata-kata, dan Sasuke mengacak rambut begitu melihat Sakura siap meledak detik berikutnya. "Dengar, Haruno. Aku hanya nggak mau terlalu banyak berharap. Mereka bukan teman yang bisa diandalkan."

Menelan semua kata-kata pedasnya, gadis itu balas mendesis, "Lalu siapa lagi yang harus kuandalkan? Karena kamu jelas bukan jawabannya, Sasuke."

 _Sasuke? Sa-su-ke?  
_

 _Sejak kapan gadis dangkal ini punya lisensi bertandatangan untuk memanggil nama depannya?_

Huft. Kali ini saja Sasuke membiarkan Sakura. Ia tahu merah muda itu frustasi berat, karena dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jujur saja, memang tak ada yang bisa andalkan sekarang ini. Semua kemungkinan yang ada sudah mereka coba. Tidak ada alat komunikasi yang bisa digunakan. Tidak ada bebatuan apa pun yang bisa dilempar ke luar untuk menarik perhatian atau ditumpuk sebagai tangga. Tidak ada apa pun yang bisa dipakai layaknya tali. Perlengkapan mereka tergeletak malang di perkemahan—

Singkatnya, tidak ada jalan keluar.

Bukannya Sasuke terlalu pengecut untuk bertindak, hanya saja otaknya sudah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa mereka harus bertahan di sana, semalaman, sampai besok ketika rombongan anak kampus itu akan pulang dari perkemahan, dan menyadari bahwa dua tenda masih berdiri tegak di sisi barat lapangan.

Jadi, kalau gadis bodoh itu masih mau selamat, ia harus berhenti membuang-buang energi dengan berteriak-teriak tanpa hasil selama tujuh belas jam ke depan.

Tapi Sasuke terlalu dendam padanya, makanya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, ketimbang repot-repot berbaik hati dengan memberitahu Sakura apa _tepatnya_ yang harus ia lakukan. "Omong-omong, _Sa-ku-ra_ , siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil nama depanku?"

Di luar dugaan, gadis itu justru menghela napas singkat dan terduduk lesu persis di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kalau kita bakal menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama-sama, kupikir setidaknya aku mau minta maaf," Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan putus asa, "atas semua kebencianku padamu selama beberapa jam kita saling mengenal."

 _Hah?_

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya keheranan. Entah semua perempuan memang melankolis begini atau hanya Sakura saja, ia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. "Oke. Kumaafkan."

Jeda sejenak, kendati Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura tunggu.

"Kamu nggak minta maaf juga?"

Mengangkat bahu, "Aku nggak pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun padamu."

Sakura merengut. "Kamu susah dijadikan teman, Sasuke."

"Meminta maaf nggak menjadikan kamu boleh memanggil nama depanku."

"Diam."

Sasuke mendengus geli dalam hati. Akhirnya cewek ini kesal juga. "Memangnya ada teman yang menggertakkan gigi begitu pada temannya?"

"Kamu bukan temanku."

"Lalu apa?" Ia nyengir. "Pacar?"

Sakura melempar tatapan _horror_ dan tawa Sasuke akhirnya mengudara. Sudah lama sejak pemuda itu benar-benar tertawa seperti sekarang ini.

.

"Aku ngantuk."

Sakura memandang pemuda di sebelahnya dengan kesal, sebisa mungkin menumpahkan semua emosinya karena sampai bulan sudah nampak pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda diadakan pencarian atas hilangnya mereka berdua.

Sakura lelah, suaranya serak, dan rasa kantuk diam-diam membiusnya. Sakura tidak mau tertidur bersama orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Hidup memang kejam.

"Tidur." Cowok itu menjawab singkat, kemudian menguap.

Spekulasi soal tidur nyaman di dalam tenda yang hangat mendadak mengusik Sakura. Ingatkan ia untuk mencincang Hinata dan kekasih tersayangnya itu begitu bertemu.

—itu pun kalau mereka masih bisa bertemu..

"Aku tahu kamu bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan."

Sakura menguap. "Siapa?"

"Naruto, dan pacarnya."

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus sebal. "Mereka bermesraan di bawah cahaya bulan sementara kita mendekam di tempat busuk ini— oh ya, aku benar-benar bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka lakukan."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Lagipula, nggak ada kamu di sana untuk mengganggu mereka."

"Mereka pantas diganggu."

"Kamu pastinya tahu bagaimana rasanya diganggu itu, Sakura." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Gadis sepertimu sudah pasti punya pacar, kan?"

"Kamu meledekku atau apa?"

Sasuke menekuk alisnya dengen heran. "Aku nggak percaya."

Sakura menggertakkan gigi. "Bukannya kamu sudah berpengalaman denganku? Harusnya kamu tahu aku bukan tipe cewek yang bakal bikin orang lain jatuh cinta."

Hening.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

.

Gila. Ini sudah pukul tiga dini hari, dan Sasuke belum bisa tidur juga. Sakura sudah dari tadi mendengkur di sampingnya, kepalanya bersandar di tanah yang mengungkung mereka. Wajahnya nampak damai dalam tidur, tidak seperti biasanya. Helai rambut merah mudanya jatuh di sekitar pipi, membuatnya tampak menyala. Sasuke harus memalingkan wajah berulang kali, takut Sakura sadar sedang dipandang.

Mungkin dia bodoh, tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Sakura—

 _Fine_ , Sasuke mengalah pada hormonnya. Gadis ini memang cantik. _Jadi kenapa? Bukan berarti.. ia harus menyatakan cinta atau apa, kan?_

Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya otaknya sudah terkontaminasi gara-gara terlalu lama berada di bawah tanah begini. Menutup matanya, oniks hitam itu berusaha untuk tidur. Daripada ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak soal Sakura, lebih baik tidur sekalian, kan?

Sasuke menguap sekali lagi, kemudian bersandar pada dinding tanah.

Tak sampai semenit kemudian, dirasakan pundaknya memberat. Sasuke mengucek matanya dan menoleh.

—gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, mencari kehangatan.

Suara jangkrik terdengar sayup dari luar, dan Sasuke menyumpahi diri sendiri dalam hati, berdoa supaya telinga Sakura tidak menangkap degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat; keras; bertalu-talu.

Parahnya lagi, Sasuke jadi lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas sepanjang malam itu.

.

Sakura tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke sama sekali pagi harinya. Tidak, tidak satu lirikan pun. Ia menghabiskan paginya dengan merutuki diri sendiri dan mengubur wajahnya ke dalam rambut, pura-pura masih tertidur.

Hei, pernah dengar cerita tentang gadis yang terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di pundak pria asing? Oh, ya, sekarang kau sudah dengar satu.

Untuk kali ini, Sakura setuju dengan Sasuke. Dia _memang_ bodoh.

"Harusnya sekarang ini mereka sudah membereskan perkemahan."

Sakura diam saja. Tidak berani bergerak sedikit pun. Berdiri canggung di sisi seberang Sasuke, memasukkan tangan ke saku jaket.

"Sakura?"

Bagus. Sekarang cowok itu sadar ada yang keliru.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sedikit khawatir terpancar dari nada bicaranya, atau hanya Sakura yang _kegeeran_ , ia tidak mau tahu. Hanya sekali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Sasuke masih bertahan, melanjutkan percakapan. "Kita hanya harus menunggu beberapa menit.."

"Ya." Sakura menandas pelan. "Aku tahu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Kamu aneh hari ini."

"Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini."

"O—ke, tunggu saja."

Sakura menghela napas singkat dan memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Maaf, semalam—"

"Nggak masalah," sela Sasuke.

"K-kamu tahu apa yang mau kubicarakan?"

"Kamu nggak sengaja, kan? Itu wajar." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, mungkin kamu bisa mati kedinginan kalau nggak bersandar di—"

"Oke, diamlah."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Di bahuku, Sakura. Kamu bersandar di bahuku."

Bagus. Wajah Sakura sudah mengepulkan asap sekarang.

"Terse—"

Namun tepat saat itu, teriakan menerobos pendengaran mereka.

"—SAKURA? DIMANA KAMU?"

Derap langkah ramai menjejaki permukaan tanah di atas mereka.

Sasuke mendesah panjang, " _Fucking finally."_

Mata Sakura membulat dan bibirnya mengulum senyum kegirangan— mulai membalas teriakan Hinata di luar sana.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul sosok-sosok cemas yang menengok ke dalam lubang.

Sakura mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya dari jauh dan balik menghadap Sasuke. " _Fucking finally_ , Sasuke." ulangnya.

"Kamu bisa bunuh temanmu," Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Dan aku bisa bunuh Naruto nanti."

"Atau kita bisa bunuh mereka sama-sama," Sakura mengusulkan.

"Kamu tahu," Sasuke tertawa kecil, sedikit menimbang-nimbang ucapannya, "Kamu selalu bisa tanya Naruto di mana aku— kalau-kalau butuh sandaran lagi."

Sakura memutuskan untuk tersenyum alih-alih mengamuk sekali itu. Bibirnya menggumam pelan, "Sampai ketemu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sampai ketemu, Sakura."

.

[Epilog]

"Jadi?"

Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat alis ke arah gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya, terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya _. Kamu ngapain sih, Sakura?_ berdengung di benaknya.

"Jadi, lebih bagus gaun yang ini atau yang ini?" Sakura berkutat pada _dress_ selutut di tangan kanan dan _dress_ lain di tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa dua-duanya merah muda?"

Sakura mengerling ke arah atas dengan khawatir. "Supaya senada dengan rambutku. Kenapa? Tidak bagus, ya?"

"Oke. Sekarang bilang padaku, siapa yang mengajakmu kencan?"

"Kamu nggak.." Sakura menggigit bibir, "perlu tahu."

"Uchiha yang terjebak bareng kamu itu?"

"NGGAK!" Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Nggak, bukan dia. Sama sekali bukan dia."

" _Definitely_ ," Hinata menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Itu dia.'"

"..."

"Dia ganteng kok, Sakura."

Hela napas keras-keras, sebelum Sakura akhirnya menyerah, "— _banget._ "

.

f in

.

A/N:

Jadi sebenernya ini entri BTC prompt 1 [no way out] xD. Ide random yang gagal publish hiks /cry. Bantu saya memperbaiki karya ini dan karya selanjutnya melalui kolom review, oke? Terima kasih sudah membaca. –GP.


End file.
